


First Day for The Prince and the Servant

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Season/Series 01, pre-merthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for the Merthur Party of 2013. My take on Merlin's first day, as well as Arthur's opinion of him. Oh, and nice-guy servant Eustace!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day for The Prince and the Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Team Green](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Team+Green).



> I hope you all enjoy!

_Merlin…_

_MERLIN…_

"MERLIN!" Gaius ripped the course blanket away from his young ward and harshly pulled the pillow away as well. "Wake up you foolish boy-the Prince is expected at the council chambers any minute now!"

The young warlock shot up, gasping for breath, as he was certain the voice calling him had not been Gaius. That blasted dragon had certainly boggled his brains the last he saw of him.

The physician snapped his absent-minded gaze back to focus with irritated huff, than tossed his trousers at his face.

Merlin just barely dodged as he lent down to drag the freshly washed basin out from under his bed.

***

Arthur curled more securely under his silken sheets, as his strong arm’s clutched the pillow tightly to his cheek. His muscles were quite sore from the impromptu challenge he issued to that ridiculous looking lad, and than later on the workout he participated in with his fellow knights. Though yesterday had been hard on his body, his whole being feel content by the warm burn every time he stretched.

Today would be peaceful though. That bumpkin would be kept busy learning from the senior servants about the duties and expectations of serving the royal house of Pendragon after he came to ready the Prince. Arthur nearly purred at the thought of participating in his second council meeting and relaxing for a few hours, maybe even help settle territorial disputes and passing laws to better their people’s lives.

It couldn’t all be tax settlements and squabbling Lords about land and wages, could it?

At ease with the prospect of a leisurely day, Arthur rolled over to so as to further in the center of his bed, and perhaps he did it to impede the farm boy just a bit on his first day, but his eyes twinged at the bright light assaulting his face.

_Sunlight?_

The heir to the throne bolted from his cocoon of blankets and searched his chambers.

His web-covered coat lay beside the foot of his table along with his trousers he had shed last night.

The bath lay empty.

A fire was not burning.

Breakfast was nowhere to be seen, and-

Not a simpleton in sight.

***

Eustace was the highly responsible and hardworking Steward of the Pendragon castle, and took his position very seriously. He made sure never to let his station go to his head, and always managed to be a fair warden with the rest of the staff.

He allowed leniency where there was room for it and the proper circumstances, and he also helped to allot privileges to the older, pregnant, and younger servants of the household.

Eustace was and could be called many things, be they polite or rude, but there was absolutely one virtue he could not be famous for.

Patience.

Standing-actually, slouching- before him was their newest member in ranks. A roughened outsider with what appeared to be shabbier clothes than many of the peasants allowed to barter inside the castle walls. His name was Merlin, and Eustace was not impressed.

The thickly framed man puffed up his chest and rolled his fingers, “I do not accept tardiness to the role you are currently placed young man. The Prince does not except it, and the King will certainly be bothered to hear about it.”

The youth averted his gaze and thumbed at sleeves. Poor lad, the shirt he donned was thread bare. The wrinkled Steward huffed in annoyance as sympathy blossomed. “Luckily enough, you’ve caught me on a bright day,” he brushed some hay-coloured hair away from his forehead, “I will allow this small infraction as long as I don’t hear about anymore incidents in the near future.”

Merlin seemed to curl the corners of his mouth at the news.

"The servants’ meal time is scheduled after the council meeting, but the personal attendants to Lords and Ladies are not permitted down lest they’re granted dismissal. Seeing as you neglected your orders this morning, you have a lot to catch up on if you wish to join us. Guinevere usually offers a helping hand to the Prince’s new menservants, but she is currently waiting on the Lady Morgana, as she was prepared at the expected time."

The boy ruffled his hair and fidgeted about as Eustace spoke. Goodness, they’d have to train him up a bit more than the usual beginners.

This was certainly an odd happenstance. Servants to royalty are almost always related in some fashion to the lower lords of manors, the lesser children that couldn’t be married off in time, barren maidens, cousins, or any other relation to a person of greater wealth than a a village leader.

But Merlin was a special case it seemed. The whole of Camelot was grateful to this young man for the rescue of their barely of age heir, and Gaius even gave high recommendation. Yes, Merlin appeared to be a uncultured farm boy, but Eustace knew potential when he saw it.

"Well, off you go! Cook has managed to use the left over goose from last night’s banquet. No one would want to miss that!"

***

Arthur was livid.

Not only did he miss the protocol greetings and announcements, but his old nursemaid had bustled in as he was straining to reach the back laces of his tunic.

A highly embarrassing moment for him, as this women bathed him till the age of seven, and now here she was again, greeted by his half nudity. The blond sputtered out about indignities to his person, but she merely tutted and assisted in dressing him for the day.

Margaret being in his room could possibly mean that his father realized what a buffoon that country boy was, and had Gaius keep him sequestered away in the physicians chambers.

Or that the idiot was late.

Arthur caught a glimpse of Merlin fleeing down the hallway just as the doors to the council room was closing. That oaf probably thought he could get away with finishing his chores while the Prince was tucked away debating crop growth with men so far past senile it wasn’t even entertaining!

Not to mention the lecture Uther dolled out after the proceedings on what was expected of the future King.

Merlin had better be elbow deep in horse manure than anywhere near Arthur if he wished to go another day without five good lashes!

The young knight burst through his chamber doors, fully expecting to see everything much the same state as it were this morning, but was shocked into silence.

A fire blazed from a freshly cleaned hearth.

Lunch was spread extravagantly across his dining table.

Merlin was on his hands and knees furiously scrubbing at a spot on the floor where mud had hardened and accumulated from his discarded hauberk that had resided in the corner for two days. Said hauberk was glinting, freshly washed and mended, on his high chair beside the fireplace.

Arthur glanced back down to the servant to see his cautious glances. The Prince sneered. Merlin still needed to learn his place but…

"Stop gawking like a child, and keep cleaning!" he kicked off his dull boots. "Those need to shined, and when you’re done muck out the stables."

Arthur sat down and picked up an apple, before spying a stiffening of the lad’s shoulder’s. Was he going to argue? Cry?

He did neither.

Merlin hardened his gaze, and hunched further down to scrub fiercely at a particularly ground in speck of dirt.

Arthur watched this skinny peasant work with a tired slope to his shoulders, and started on his chicken when he reached the shoe shining. Sweat ran down his forehead, but Merlin absentmindedly rubbed it away. Well worn, calloused fingers gripped the foot wear in a steady grip. His tongue peeked out from the corner of his full lips. Hungry glances strayed to his potatoes.

Arthur spared another peek around his chambers and than back to staring at this confusing outsider. On further inspection of the area, he noticed the bed was made, but the sheets were rumpled. There were new pillows over the cover, but not arranged to his liking. The windows were opened far too wide.

Merlin’s hands were starting to get red.

"Get up."

The imbecile startled, like a misbehaving child almost, and blinked owlishly at his master. “What?”

"Hurry up and get your meal in the kitchens." the Prince growled. "Eat quickly, you still have a lot to finish before the days end."

Merlin grinned so wide, it resembled a playful mutt, than bowed awkwardly at the waist, and rushed out the door.

Blue eyes tracked his exit, but squinted in amusement when the boy toppled over his own feet.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
